Continuation after Alienville
by LizBusH
Summary: The team has dealt with many infectees so far. Will this new problem cause more damage than expected? Will friendships be tested? Will new relationships blossom? Molly/Cavennaugh. R
1. Chapter 1

Continuation after Allenville

The people captured from Allenville had be detained and kept in a new facility that had been especially built to hold infectees. Their plan to infect thousands of people had been stopped by Molly and Cavennaugh, but now the team had bigger problems to worry about. Many more people were spreading the infection through sexual transmission and contamination of food and water supplies, although Molly's alliance with Sloane had certainly helped them out a lot, as he had also been hunting the infectees.

Molly and Cavennaugh had just recently returned from their undercover trip to Allenville. They arrived back at the Threshold building around 9pm. Ramsay, Lucas, Fenway and J.T had already made their way home for the night, while Molly and Cavennaugh gathered their things and were almost ready to go home also. Cavennaugh was just about to head out the door when Molly spotted him.

"Hey Cavennaugh" Molly said, walking quickly to catch up with him.

"Hey, I'm just heading home, did you want a lift? He asked.

"Uh, yeah that would be good. Thanks."

They made their way to his car in silence. Molly felt the tension rising once they were on the road so decided to break the ice.

"I'm really sorry about your brother again Cavennaugh, I know you've already lost one family member due to this assignment" She said softly, guilt evident in her eyes.

"It's okay, like I said once before, I'm used to this. You need to stop blaming yourself Molly"

He said seriously, looking her in the eye. He sighed then turned his attention back to the road.

The rest of the journey home was in silence. Both lost in their own thoughts. Molly couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty for Cavennaugh's losses, even though he told her that it wasn't her fault. He always kept things to himself which made her wonder what was really going on inside his head. She felt like they had become closer however, after the events of Allenville. When she kissed him in the diner, there was definitely a spark between them, she had felt it and was sure that Cavennaugh had felt something too despite the shocked expression on his face.

His voice brought her back to reality. "You okay Molly? You look a little tense." He commented.

"I'm fine. Just tired…it's been a long day" She attempted a smile. "Thanks for the lift, I'll see you tomorrow". She got out of the car and was surprised to find Cavennaugh by her side. He smiled lightly at her and they both walked towards her front door, his hand gently resting on her lower back. They stopped outside her door and she looked up at him. He was looking intently at her. "Thanks again Cavennaugh". "No problem. I can pick you up in the morning too if you would like?" He asked.

"Yeah…that would be great". "Okay I'll see you bright and early then. Goodnight Molly" He smiled before turning to leave.

"Goodnight" She simply said, not wanting him to go but deciding it would be best to leave it tonight. She would talk to him tomorrow. She waited until he got in his car before going inside.

When Cavennaugh returned home, he checked his answering machine before getting ready for bed. He lay in bed replaying the events of the day and the one memory that had left him pondering the answers to his many questions…when Molly kissed him. He knew it was mainly just to stop him from blurting out any information as to why they were really in Allenville. After all they were undercover and if anyone had heard anything suspicious, they may not have made it out of that small town alive…or human. Finally sleep had overcome him.

Molly woke up the next morning from her alarm going off. The time showed 7:45 am. "Crap!" she muttered to herself before hurrying out of bed to start getting ready. Cavennaugh was going to be at her house in 15 minutes. She quickly jumped in the shower, got dressed and went downstairs to grab something to eat. While searching her fridge for food, she heard a knock on the front door. She looked through her peep hole and Cavennaugh was standing there. She opened the door.

"Hey. I brought you coffee" He said, as he handed it to her. "Hey. Thanks. Come in…I've just got to get my bag and coat. I'll be right back".

Cavennaugh walked inside while Molly rushed around the house to find her coat and bag. He looked around at all the photos on the walls. He spotted one of her when she was only young and it made him smile to see her so happy. He was interrupted by Molly rushing towards him.

"Okay. Let's go" She said. Cavennaugh nodded, before they made their way to his car.

20 minutes later, they arrived at the Threshold Command Centre. Cavennaugh parked his car in his usual spot then they both made their way inside the building. Molly walked over to the elevator and pressed the button to go up. The doors opened and they both stepped in. The ride up was mostly quiet, a few more people got on and off. When they finally reached their destination they stepped out of the elevator and made their way to the conference room. J.T, Lucas and Fenway had already arrived and were talking amongst themselves inside. Molly and Cavennaugh both took a seat.

"Where's Ramsay?" Lucas asked, but soon had his answer as Ramsay walked through the door. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Sorry I'm late…I uh…had to take care of some things" Ramsay informed the team. "What?" he exclaimed. Everyone just shook their heads and returned to what they were about to do. Ramsay sat down next to Lucas, who just smiled at him. "What are you smiling about?" "Oh nothing…how was your night?" Lucas teased. Molly overheard this and cleared her voice before beginning.

"Okay gentlemen. We have a new situation at hand. A group of men had been releasing Cd's of the signal to people within the D.C area. We caught them and have them locked up but the problem now is that there was still a copy out there and it has been copied several times. The people involved have decided to export it, thus infecting a larger number of people from different areas and even different countries. We have to stop them before the signal gets out."

"I've had men check all the docks for anything suspicious, but nothing so far." Cavennaugh added.

"Okay. Lucas, Ramsay, can you do a check on all the exports that have been recorded in the past week?" Molly asked.

"Yeah sure, but how do we know that a copy hasn't been exported already?" Ramsay questioned.

Cavennaugh cut in again, " All the docks were under surveillance already so anything that left would have been checked first by my men, and besides wouldn't it make more sense to just make a whole lot and then ship them all at once?".

"Good point. I'm sure this second group couldn't be any larger than the first one. They only had what…14 people?"Molly directed this at Cavennaugh, looking towards him.

"Yeah. That was the group we caught…there could be a lot more this time". He simply said.

"Okay. Well we'll start by talking to the local cd companies. Lucas and Ramsay, I need you guys to check out if they have a website or if they are promoting the cd in any way" They both nodded.

"Fenway, did you check all the blood of the 14 men that were captured?" She asked him.

"I've still got 4 more to run blood tests on but so far they are all infected. Some worse than others" He said. Molly nodded then replied okay.

"Let's get started then." Molly said, before standing up and gathering her things, while the others began their own tasks.

J.T had his eye on Molly the whole time. He wondered how she coped. She was only human and being left with the task of saving the planet from an alien invasion, showed how much one person could achieve. He had told her that if she ever needed to talk she could come to him, and today she looked like she could use someone to talk to.

"How are you doing Molly?" J.T asked before she headed up the stairs. Cavennaugh looked straight at her, but she mouthed to him "I'll meet you in the break room". He wanted to wait with her to see what they were talking about but he obeyed her and walked off.

"I'm fine J.T, just tired that's all", "If you need to talk you know where I am" He said, putting his hand on her shoulder. She smiled. "Thanks, but I think I need to figure this one out by myself".

Molly walked up the stairs and made her way to the break room. By the time she got there, Cavennaugh was waiting and ready to go. He saw her walk in and smiled. She really was the most beautiful, courageous woman he knew. He wished he could tell her this but knew it wasn't the time or place…besides he wasn't very good at expressing how he felt anyway. He shook the thought out of his head.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah I sure am. Let's go" She replied. Both walked out of the break room and headed downstairs to his SUV. This was going to be one long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Continuation after Allenville

Molly and Cavennaugh arrived at the first cd store not long after they left Threshold. Cavennaugh parked the SUV then turned off the engine. They both got out of the car and walked towards the building. A teenage boy was standing out the front, promoting one of their new Cd's. They walked towards him.

"Excuse me. Is your boss here?" Molly asked.

The boy looked up at her and nodded. "Yeah. Sure. He's out the back. I'll just go get him for you". They followed him into the store and looked around. Everything here appeared to be as normal as a cd shop should be. The boy disappeared out the back for a few minutes, and then returned with his boss.

"Hi. We're with the F.B.I. We're investigating a cd piracy that has been leaked by a group of men, and we were wondering if you knew anything?" Molly said to the man.

"No. Not that I can think of, although some guy tried to sell me a cd the other week, but I don't take pirated copies. Plus he wanted way too much for it." The manager told them.

Cavennaugh and Molly looked at each other, knowing that the guy with the cd had to be one of those men with the alien signal. "Can you describe him to us?" Cavennaugh asked, folding his arms.

"Well sure. He had green eyes, kind of tall, slim build, dark hair and he had a weird symbol tattooed into his arm…I think it was DNA strand…but a little bit different. I couldn't really tell because it was fairly small". The man told them then excused himself to help a customer.

Molly and Cavennaugh knew exactly what he was talking about. The symbol was of the triple helix DNA strand that all infectees had. They both sighed then tuned to leave. Once outside the store, Molly said "I'll call Lucas and let him know what's going on. I think we've got ourselves a fairly good description of that guy, but we'll check out a few of the other local stores just to make sure he hasn't tried selling it to anyone else."

"Yeah sounds good. You wanna grab something to eat once we're done here?" He asked.

Molly smiled then replied sweetly, "Of course".

They were just about to get into the car when Molly's phone rang. "Caffrey. Okay. Thanks Lucas. We'll be back in about an hour or so. Keep me posted". She hung up then turned to Cavennaugh. "Lucas and Ramsay just found an export list on the web. Apparently there's going to be a huge shipment of unmarked CD's that's supposed to be leaving on a boat tomorrow night."

"We can't let them get out. I'll get as many of my men as possible to help stop them; we'll have to be prepared for the worst though because we don't know how many of them there are. All my men will need to be equipped with stun guns, just in case" Cavennaugh told her.

Molly nodded in agreement.

They made their way around to the different cd stores but found nothing strange. This was until they came to their last stop. The lady inside told them that a man had come wanting to promote his cd and sell it to them. He matched the exact description of the guy described in the first shop they had been to.

"I was working that day. I was just cleaning out the front when this guy walks in. He had a blank cd in his hand which he took to my manager who was at the front desk doing some paperwork. He told her she wouldn't regret buying it because everyone was after it and she could make a lot of money out of it, so she took him out back to listen to it. After about 10 minutes he walked out alone, but he had the cd still in his hand, so I went out to check on her and she was just sitting there. I asked if she was okay but she didn't say anything so I went to call an ambulance or something but she stopped me and said she just had a headache. The shift was almost over, and once it was she rushed out of there like something had really frightened her." The young girl explained.

She shrugged her shoulders then added, "No-body's seen her since, that's why we're looking for a new manager" she pointed to the sign in the window.

Molly formed an 'o' with her mouth then said "Thanks for your time" then walked outside, Cavennaugh right behind her.

"Looks like he was trying to infect people along the way, this woman was just stupid enough to fall for it" Cavennaugh said flatly.

"Yeah. We'll head back to Threshold to see what Lucas and Ramsay have come up with. We need to plan how we're going to go about hi-jacking this boat"

Once back at Threshold, the team met once again in the conference room.

"Cavennaugh and I checked out the local cd stores and two spoke of a man, slim build, green eyes, dark hair, average build with a tattoo on his arm. He was trying to spread the signal by selling it to these small companies' or infecting them while in the store. Unfortunately, one of the stores managers took the offer and listened to the cd. Her co-worker noticed her strange behavior straight after this and they haven't seen her since." Molly explained to the group. "Lucas what did you and Ramsay find?" she asked.

"We located the dock they're going to be loading from and the boat name for the export. It's going to be at the Alexandria dock tomorrow at approximately 8pm. We can't say how many people are going to be involved though" Lucas confirmed.

"So what's the plan then?" J.T directed at Molly.

"Well, we'll have a team ready surrounding the area, snipers covering each angle. A small group of us will then make our way onto the boat to ensure nothing leaves D.C and to take out anyone on there. We'll have everyone equipped with stun guns for safety. We leave tomorrow" She replied.

Everyone packed up their things and headed out of the conference room. Molly headed towards her office. Cavennaugh spotted her and attempted to catch up with her. He lost sight of her but figured she'd be heading for her office. The door was locked when he got there so he lightly knocked. Molly heard the knocking and got up from her desk to open the door, to be greeted by Cavennaugh.

"Hey. I was just wondering if you still wanted to grab something to eat." He asked. Seeing her tired expression he didn't expect her to say yes but to his surprise she agreed. Her stomach was grumbling. She hadn't eaten much that day, or any other day for that matter. Her sleeping patterns had disturbed her eating patterns but right now she was starving.

When they got outside, Cavennaugh pulled out his keys.

"Let's walk" Molly offered. "I could use some fresh air" she smiled softly. He put his keys back in his pocket. It was a nice night out. Not too hot, not too cold. The lights of the city made everything look much more attractive than during the day.

Breaking the familiar silence Cavennaugh asked, "Are you sure your plan's gonna work tomorrow?"

Molly offered him a weak smile. "I'm not really sure of anything to tell you the truth, but we have to just go with the best option and right now the problem is bad enough without having it spread between states, let alone countries"

A light wind blew through the city and Molly shivered slightly. Cavennaugh noticed this out of the corner of his eye and put an arm around her. She looked up at him and muttered "Thanks". Every time he touched her it sent a jolt of electricity through her. She felt so safe and warm whenever he was around. She knew she was falling for him, deep, but the situation they were both in didn't really put them in the ideal place to begin anything.

They continued walking until Molly stopped outside one of her favourite Mexican restaurants, one that she also knew didn't contain any contaminated food.

"Mexican?" Cavennaugh asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. I love Mexican food. Why? Don't you?"

"No, I like it. I'll eat anything" he smirked, walking towards the door and opening it for her.

What a gentlemen, she thought.

A man came up to them at the front and asked, "Table for two?" It sounded so romantic Molly thought. They nodded and were guided to a small table near the window. They sat down and ordered drinks to start with. Cavennaugh decided to lighten the mood a bit.

"So…How's that strange looking dog of yours?" He asked.

Molly pretended to be offended by this but she couldn't hold back a smile. "He is just fine and he is NOT strange"

Cavennaugh chuckled to himself. "If you say so", "Do you have any pets Cavennaugh?" She asked him.

"No. I never really had the time to look after one. Too much responsibility" he explained. She nodded; understanding that his job must be pretty full-on and it was true that having a pet was another responsibility.

"Well monster makes me feel a little bit safer when I'm home alone, which is most nights, unless I'm at Threshold" She looked down, and he could tell she was sad. He knew exactly what she meant. He too spent almost all his nights alone.

She had both of her hands on the table, so Cavennaugh reached over and grabbed them. Even if he didn't say anything he could comfort her in such simple ways. This simple gesture made her not feel so alone after all. They looked into each other's eyes, as he began to gently rub his thumb over her hand. Unfortunately the moment was interrupted by the arrival of their food. They ate mostly in silence, just enjoying one another's company. Once they were finished, Cavennaugh insisted on paying the bill. Once he did he met Molly outside the restaurant.

They walked side by side back to the Threshold building, making small talk along the way. "Well I can tell you one thing; I won't be looking forward to sleep tonight. Those dreams always wake me up" Cavennaugh told her. She looked up at him. "Yeah same with me. I could really do with some decent sleep at the moment too", "I know what you mean" he said.

The walk seemed shorter on the way back, and by no time they were back at Threshold in the car park. Molly really didn't want this night to end quite so soon, but it was 11pm and she knew it would be another long day tomorrow. Cavennaugh walked her to her car. She turned around to face him.

"Thanks for dinner, I had a really good time tonight" She said, looking into his eyes.

"Anytime" He simply said, looking straight back at her. He wanted badly to kiss her right on her soft lips, but resisted the urge. Instead he leaned forward and kissed her forehead, then whispered into her ear a soft "goodnight". This sent shivers all the way down her spine. She inhaled his scent. He smelt so good. He stepped back and she sucked in a deep breath. He squeezed her shoulder before walking off to his own car. She smiled before getting into her car and driving home. She lay in her bed that night, staring up at the ceiling, replaying the events of the night in her head, before sleep overcome her.


End file.
